Mommy is a Dragonborn and Daddy is a Thief
by TheTruthLiesWithTheTwins
Summary: Avery is the daughter of the Dragonborn Brienne and Master Thief Brynjolf. This is going to be a series of one-shots of her life and sequel to Courting, Keeping and Living with a Guildmaster
1. The Little Archer

a/n: this is the sequel to courting, keeping and living with a Guildmaster and little Avery's story.

i still don't own the game. i wish i did though.

* * *

Avery was five, and was playing with Uncles Rune and Niruin in the Cistern. They were teaching her how to shoot a bow while Mommy was on a job and Daddy was putting gold in the vault. The little girl had strawberry blonde hair and big green eyes that turned that way shortly after they had returned from Dawnstar that fateful month when she was a baby.

She was dressed in a child-sized version of the thieves' armor, Mommy said she could never be too careful.

Avery had been gifted with the Voice, just as her mother had. She only knew the first word of Unrelenting Force, but that alone provided enough protection for the five year old.

"Aunty Karliah!" Avery squealed, dropping her bow and running to the Dunmer as she emerged from the drop down.

Karliah lifted the little girl up and spun her around, smiling softly.

"Hello Baby Nightingale. It's good to see you again."

"Uncle Rune and Uncle Niruin are teaching me how to shoot a bow!"

"And how are you doing?"

"I hit the water!"

Karliah laughed softly and smiled, setting the little tyke on her feet.

"Well if you keep practicing, you will be as good as me and your mummy one day."

Her eyes grew wide in wonder and she nodded, going back over to Rune and Niruin, where they helped her with the bow. Karliah went over to the Guildmaster's desk and seen Brynjolf.

"Hello, Brynjolf. Brienne out on a job?"

"Yeah, she's in Solitude this week. What brings you here?"

"I can't come visit sometimes?" she smiled, making him chuckle.

"Your daughter is a budding marksman, Bryn."

"I see, hopefully she's got her Mother's talent with that. I can't hit the broad side of a stable with a bow," he said, smiling softly at his baby girl.

Avery had Bryn wrapped around her tiny fingers, just like Brienne did.

They were so similar, yet so different and he loved them both.

Avery ran over to Bryn, tugging on the leg of his trousers.

"Daddy," she said, eyes full of tears.

He crouched down, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, little lass?"

He gently checked her hands for rope burn from a bow.

Nothing.

That's when he noticed her wet pants.

_Oh. _

Bryn gently picked her up, telling Karliah that he would be right back.

He carried her to Honeyside, cleaned her up and put her in new underclothes and trousers, wiping her tears away.

"Don't forget to go when you need to, Avery. Just let me or Aunt Karliah know, one of us can take you to the bathroom."

Avery nodded, hugging herself to Brynjolf. He smiled softly, kissing her head.


	2. Avery's first trip to High Hrothgar

a/n: New chappy! :D

i still don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Avery got bundled up in multiple layers of cloaks before she sat infront of Mommy in the saddle. They were going to visit the Greybeards as a birthday present to a now six-year old Avery. She and Brienne rode on Shadowmere while Bryn rode Pandora beside them.

"Mommy, what's that one called?" Avery said, pointing her covered hand at the soft-looking purple flower growing beside the stream.

"That's nightshade. It's poisonous, which means it will hurt you if you eat it."

Avery nodded, lightly petting Shadowmere.

Their adventure to the frozen stone fort was calm, Avery asking questions about the wildlife.

Once they dismounted, Brienne let Avery to use the bathroom before taking her inside.

"Arngeir?" Brienne called out, holding one of Avery's mittened hands while Bryn had the other.

The four Greybeards emerged from various places in High Hrothgar, and Avery hid behind Brynjolf's leg shyly.

Brienne smiled softly as the rumbles of 'dovahkiin' that shook the foundation.

"Welcome back to High Hrothgar. What brings you up this far this late in the year?" Arngeir smiled small, stepping forward.

Brienne smiled before gently coaxing Avery out from behind the protection of Daddy, who chuckled lightly.

"Avery, say hello to Masters Arngeir, Borri, Einarth and Wulfgar."

Avery looked at them and smiled, "Hi!"

Arngeir chuckled quietly.

"Hello, little one. What is your name?"

"Avery," she said softly, holding Mommy's hand.

"My name is Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards."

"Why don't they talk too?"

A soft rumble shook the fort, making Avery jump in surprise.

"Because their voices are very powerful, and could hurt someone if they talked."

She nodded, eyes wide.

"Avery, show master Arngeir how you can shout," brienne said softly in her ear, crouching behind the little girl and holding her gently.

Avery smiled brightly before letting out a shout of her own.

"FUS!"

The sheer force knocked Avery back against Brienne, who simply rocked back onto her heels with the impact.

Arngeir looked thoroughly shocked, as did the rest of the monks.

Avery giggled, and looked up at Brienne.

"Mommy's turn!"

"oh no, sweetheart. I don't want to hurt them-"

"nonsense, Dragonborn. We can stand it."

Brienne gave Avery to Brynjolf, standing up. She has never seen Brienne shout before, but her Daddy said that's how she got to be able to shout.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The building shook with the impact of the shout, making the Greybeards stumble and Bryn brace himself against the wall with Avery securely in his arms.

"love, remind me to not make you angry," he muttered, gently putting Avery on her feet.

Brienne laughed softly and smiled.

Avery looked shocked, before squealing loudly.

"Mommy! You made the house shake!"


	3. Avery and Nocturnal

a/n: New chappy! :D

i still don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Hitting an age of eight years old, Avery is following proudly in her parent's footsteps. She is an excellent marksman, even though her bows are small and her arrows too.

Her tiny fingers are great with picking locks on the cistern's training chests and sneaking sweet rolls before dinner. She is more than at home in the Cistern; she even has her own bed besides her Mother's.

Her reddish blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and her green eyes gleamed as she skipped into the Flagon. Brienne was pouring over notes with Delvin about a few future jobs in both Windhelm and Whiterun and Bryn was talking with Tonillia. Avery plopped herself down beside her mom and Brienne smiled softly.

"How were your archery lessons with Aunt Karliah?"

"Good, but Momma who's Nocturnal?"

Brienne turned to look at Avery, her eyes narrowing slightly in curiosity.

"She influences our luck, sweetheart. That's all you need to know," Brienne said quietly, her hand lightly going to the Nightingale blade on her hip.

"Why does Aunt Karliah call me 'little Nightingale'?"

"It's just her nickname for you, don't worry about it," she said sweetly, smiling at her before cutting half of a piece of venison off and giving it to the young girl along with some bread and apple juice.

Avery quietly dug into her food while Brienne went over to Bryn.

"Brynjolf, Avery asked about Nocturnal and Nightingales," she whispered in his ear.

"And what did you tell her?"

"Only what she needed to know," Brienne sighed softly, sitting beside him at the table.

The rest of the week was spent with Avery asking even more questions, until she asked if she could meet Nocturnal.

"Ask Aunt Karliah, Avery. She can take you to meet Nocturnal," Brienne said, slightly irritated with her daughter's prying, curious nature.

The little girl skipped back off to the Cistern where Karliah was doing a bit of target practice. She had become a regular visitor to the Guild since Avery had become good with a bow. She got regular training with it, along with a strong bond with the Dunmer.

"Aunt Karliah, are you busy?"

The woman smiled softly before putting her bow on her back.

"No, Avery. What is it?" she said, sitting on a nearby chest. The little girl came over to her and looked up at her.

"Can I meet Nocturnal?" she asked softly, her eyes wide and pleading.

Karliah smiled before laughing softly at her expression.

"You look just like your daddy. I don't see why not, your mom and dad should come with us."

She nodded and scampered back to the Flagon, returning with both of her parents.

Karliah led the way to Nightingale Hall, telling Avery a bit about Nocturnal on the way.

Brynjolf and Brienne walked behind them, smiling softly at their little girl.


	4. Avery gets bullied

a/n: New chappy! :D also, I need some ideas! What do you want to see Avery go through? Don't forget to leave those ideas in your reviews :)

i still don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

At nine, Avery was smaller and smarter than most children her age. And, being that small left her open for the town's bullies.

"You're so stupid, you can't even cry right!" the boys laughed, shoving the tiny girl into the lake. Under stress, Avery simply shut down. She couldn't Shout, she couldn't think. She cried.

"MOMMY!" she wailed, slipping over her feet and falling into the mud on the banks.

Brienne came out of Honeyside with Bryn on her tail, jumping down the stairs and running over to their daughter. She gently picked Avery up out of the mud and used her tunic to wipe it from her face.

The fury on Brienne's face was second only to it when Vex almost hurt Avery as an infant.

"Bryn, take Avery inside to get a bath. You daedras," she growled, turning her gaze to the males frozen in fear, "are going to be in a world and a half of trouble when I'm done with you." she grabbed each of the six boys by the wrists, three of them in each hand and literally dragged the bastards to Mistveil Keep.

Once there, Brienne asked the steward to retrieve their parents.

The boys were silent as the Void, and wouldn't meet Brienne's piercing stare.

The parents faces were of pure shock when they seen who held their sons.

The Dragonborn.

"Your sons decided to terrorize _my little girl _and shove her into the _lake_ after _weeks _of relentless _bullying_ because of her size. Now, I would gladly shout them _all_ off of the Throat of the World, but I'm releasing them to you. If I catch them bullying Avery ever again, **I. won't. hesitate**.," Brienne snarled, the last word having the beginnings of a shout in it that made the whole building shake.

The boys ran to their parents, who in turn ran from the keep.

That'll teach those bastards not to touch her baby.


	5. Avery gets a sibling

a/n: New chappy! :D also, I need some ideas! What do you want to see Avery go through? Don't forget to leave those ideas in your reviews :)

i still don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Avery sat beside her Mother's housecarl Argis while her mom was upstairs in labor.

At the age of twelve, you really didn't want a little brother or sister.

She really couldn't understand why her mother wanted another child; she herself said that Avery had been enough for her.

But, Uncle Rune had laughed and said sometimes it just happens.

She sighed as she heard her mother cry from upstairs, no doubt cursing at daddy.

Hours passed, and Avery napped against Argis' arm. He gently woke her up after the delivery was over.

She slowly walked up into her parents' room to see her mom and dad looking tired, but happy.

Her mother held a tiny bundle of white cloth close to her chest; a tiny hand was all Avery could see from her spot in the doorway.

"Come in, little lass," Brynjolf said quietly, smiling small and holding an arm out to her. She went to him and let him hug her close.

"Avery, this is your little sister. Her name is Eris," Brienne said softly, gently moving the blanket to let Avery see the baby.

She looked like mommy, and simply looked at Avery before closing her eyes.

They stayed in Hjerim for a week or two before heading home after a visit from Ulfric Stormcloak.

Brynjolf and Avery returned to the Cistern a few days after returning home while Brienne and the baby stayed home.

The boys all joked at Avery about not being an only child anymore, which earned them a vicious, Brienne-equivalent glare that shut them all up.

They all feared the day when they would have two… possibly three girls in the Flagon with tempers enough to take down the Empire in a single fit of unbridled rage.


	6. Avery gets an unwelcome visitor

a/n: New chappy! :D This chapter has a bit ofbackstory for Brienne in it

i still don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Avery stormed into the Flagon, her long strawberry blonde hair thrown into a messy ponytail.

She was not having a good morning.

First, all of her Guild armor was misplaced which left her nothing to wear but normal, boring clothes. Second, her mom was on her way home from Whiterun, which left her to keep an eye on a four-year-old rambunctious Eris. Third, she was in an extremely unpredictable mood and her back was killing her. Fourth, her bow had completely snapped in half after Eris knocked it from the table this morning as Avery was attempting to fix the crack in it.

She slumped down at a table in the Flagon, resting her head on her folded arms on the table.

Brynjolf walked in carrying a sleeping Eris, and taking in his daughter's eerily familiar posture.

Her mother does the same thing at only one time of the month.

His eyes shot open before slowly approaching her.

"Ave? You okay, lass?"

Her head shot up and she glared at him.

"Just peachy, dad," she spat, putting her head back down.

Something was wrong. She felt very... Wet.

Avery made a beeline for the cistern exit, running past Rune and Niruin and nearly plowing into Sapphire before climbing up the ladder and running home.

Once inside honeyside, she headed to her room downstairs and closed the door. She pushed her leggings down and nearly screamed.

Blood.

She panicked, trying to find any kind of injury on her legs that would bleed this much.

None.

What in the nine divines was going on?

Was she dying?!

She threw on a pair of black trousers and went back to the Guild, trying not to move any more than necessary.

Brienne hopped down the ladder and dropped a large purse of gold and jewels and other expensive things onto her desk, a satisfied smile on her face. Jobs well done made Brienne very happy.

Avery ran past Brienne, her eyes wide in fear.

Brienne gently caught her by the arm, slowing the teen to a halt and turning her to face her mom.

"What's wrong, Avery? You look like you're going face to face with a dragon," she said, taking in her enlarged pupils and shaking hands.

"Mom, there's something wrong with me," she whispered, her voice shaking.

Brienne frowned slightly before looking her daughter over.

"you're bleeding, aren't you?" she said softly, seeing the shock on Avery's face affirmed her thoughts.

"h-how-?"

Brienne laughed softly before smiling.

"don't you remember our little talk? It's supposed to happen. Now, let's go get you tidied up."

Brienne gently led Avery home, letting her know exactly what was going on.

"your father knows not to mess with me while I have mine, he will be sure to do the same with you. We both have a dangerous temper," she said, handing Avery a small, tightly folded bundle of cloth and a wet rag once they were inside,

"and he's seen mine full-force."

"you are talking about when you froze Ravyn and kicked Uncle Rune, right?" Avery said with a smile.

Brienne laughed and nodded before sitting at the table, letting Avery have some privacy.

She returned from her room a few minutes later, looking a little more calm.

"ready to go back?" Brienne asked quietly, standing up from the table.

"yeah, mom. How old were you when... You know," Avery asked, embarrassed.

Brienne laughed softly before answering, "I was your age, actually. But I grew up in a household filled with boys. My mom died right after I was born, and I have four older brothers. Imagine my dad's panic when his little girl began growing up and out and no woman in the house besides her."

Brienne opened the door and went out, Avery trailing behind her and locking the door.

"I didn't know what was happening to me, and he had never told me to expect something like that. So, when I woke up one morning in a pool of my own blood... you can imagine what happened."

"you screamed?"

Brienne laughed, smiling at Avery.

"oh I definitely did. I was so loud that I woke all of my brothers up and brought them running to my room as I stood there, blood running down my legs onto the floor. Dad shooed them out of the room once he got there and clumsily shoved me some cloth with little explanation besides 'you're not dying,' before leaving me to myself."

"knowing he was not going to help with anything, I became good friends with the healer in the little town on the border of Skyrim were we lived. She told me everything I needed to know, and the rest is history."

Avery simply looked at her mom in awe. She never knew what she would do without her, especially now.

Upon reaching the Cistern, Avery went off to do target practice while Brienne pulled Bryn over to the side.

"what is it, lass? Is Avery okay?"

She smiled softly, nodding before picking up Eris.

"she got it, Bryn. Our little girl is not such a little girl anymore."

A/n: hiya lovely reader! If you wish, could you leave me some ideas about what YOU want to see Avery go through as she grows up?

It will be much appreciated :3


	7. Avery gets a kiss

A/n: I'm really sorry for being gone so long, lovely readers. I'm currently throat-deep in my senior year of high school. I will have one more update after this one, and I'll be trying to get around to cleaning up the rest of my stories that I do not like.

So, stay tuned!

* * *

At seventeen, Avery had little outward interest in the boys around Riften, Many of whom had relentlessly teased her as a little girl.

Only one stood a chance with her, and that was her best friend Declan. They had been best friends since Avery was about eight and Declan was nine. He was a Nord with brown hair and blue eyes, an odd combination but what made him stand out to Avery.

They usually hung out in the marketplace or the stables when she wasn't in the Flagon, Nightingale Hall or at home.

Hanging out with Declan, Avery tossed a rag at his head as she untacked Frost before brushing him.

"You could help me, you know. Mister lazy-arse," she muttered the last part, earning a chuckle from him.

"'Could' being the key word here, Avery."

"Do you every do anything besides laze around and look at girls all day?"

"Hey, I only do that for part of the day."

Avery smirked before brushing out Frost's mane and tail.

"And you spend the rest of the day doing what, exactly?"

"Talking to girls," he laughed, picking up the bridle and hanging it up on a nail,

"See look, I can be helpful."

Avery hummed softly, putting the brush in the bucket before wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Declan, why do you not have like ten girls on your arm for all the ones you talk to?"

He had a small smile on his face and he walked over in front of Avery, gently making her press back against the side of the stable.

"Because I truly only have eyes for one."

Their lips met very tentatively at first before becoming a soft kiss. Avery lightly rested her hands on Declan's shoulders while he laid a hand on her waist.

After a few seconds, Avery pulled away with her cheeks painted bright red.

"I've waited forever to do that," Declan smiled, gently cupping Avery's face in his hands.

Meanwhile, Brynjolf was furiously pacing the porch. How dare he touch his baby girl like that?

He watched them depart; Avery went back in through the main gates of Riften while Declan hung around the stables.

Brynjolf stalked down from the porch.

"Hey, lad."

Declan looked at him, eyes wide.

He knew he was Avery's dad, and how protective he is of her, even more so than her mom but he didn't show it nearly as much.

"If you even think about going to hurt my little girl, I swear that swallowing white hot coals and metal will seem like a walk in the park after I finish with you. We clear?"

Declan nervously swallowed before nodding.

"Crystal, sir."


	8. Avery takes her Oath

A/n: I'm really sorry for being gone so long, lovely readers. I'm currently throat-deep in my senior year of high school. OMG LOOK TWO UPDATES AT ONCE.

I'm still doing some housekeeping, so I'll be around!

* * *

On Avery's twenty-first birthday, Brienne and Brynjolf took her back to Nightingale Hall for her Oath.

She was monumentally excited; she literally ran to the stone outside of the hall.

"Slow down lass, I'm not as fit as I used to be," Brynjolf said breathlessly, jogging behind her. Brienne laughed, keeping pace with him.

"You're of the same fitness level that you were when Avery was born, so quit your whining you big baby," she teased, lightly bumping into him. Bryn picked Brienne up and slung her over his shoulder, earning a squeal from his wife.

Avery shook her head, smiling at her parents. They've been together for a little over twenty-two years now and they still act like newlyweds.

Once the trio entered the hall, Brienne and Bryn changed into their Nightingale Armor, while Avery activated her armor stone and put it on. They proceeded into the room with the Nightingale Symbols on the stone pedestals. Avery took the middle one while the Nightingale pair took the ones on either side of her.

"Lady nocturnal, we wish for you to let another mortal into your fold, another sentinel and agent," Brienne said, speaking towards the ceiling. Both of the Nightingales knelt at the appearance of the purple and black glowing orb that appeared.

"Ah, Brienne and Brynjolf, it is pleasant to know I have dependable sentinels. Who do you bring with you?" Nocturnal's voice rang clear in the cavern.

"Our daughter, Avery. She wishes to become one of your Nightingales."

"Very well, I expect her to be as you two are. Avery, you are now known as Nightingale."

And with that, the orb disappeared.

"I don't feel any different," Avery said a slight frown on her face under the mask.

"Nocturnal works in mysterious ways, lass. But she does work."

"Let's go get your power, Avery," Brienne said, leading the way out of Nightingale hall and summoning the sibling horses. The three Nightingales mounted their horses and rode to the Twilight Sepulcher.

They walked through the purple entrance and into the Inner Sanctum, the Skeleton key still safely in its lock and the Ebonmere open.

"Pick a power, sweetheart. Agent of Strife is the full moon, Subterfuge is the half moon and

Stealth is the crescent," Brienne said quietly, standing beside Brynjolf in the entrance.

A few moments passed before she stepped onto the crescent moon.

Avery returned to her parents, her sadness hidden by the mask.

She had chosen the same gift that Karliah had.

Brienne pulled her into a hug, saying, "Aunt Karliah would be proud, sweetheart. Don't forget, she walks with you as the souls of all the past Nightingales do."

"That's right, little nightingale."

Avery spun around, looking at a ghost-like version of the Dunmer.

"A-Aunt Karliah?" she whispered, taking her hood off.

"That's right, Avery. We will meet again, darling. Don't fret. When your time has come, you will join us all in the Evergloam. But for now... Eyes open. Walk with the shadows."


End file.
